Made of Honor
by lunargirl317
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since college. One day, she has to go to Scotland for six weeks, and during that time he realizes he loves her. When she returns she has a surprise: she's engaged and Edward is the maid of honor! Can he win her back
1. Just Best Friends

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic! It's based on the movie Made of Honor. There's a link on my profile if you want to see the real trailer. I really hope you like it. It's a cute story.**

**I would like to thank my beta Abi or a.k.a. random.clumsy.vampire. for helping me. Go read her stories too! They're really good! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own anything that has to do with the movie Made of Honor.**

* * *

Ch. 1

Summary: Based on the movie: Made of Honor with Patrick Dempsey. Edward was going to sleep with Tanya but instead got in the wrong bed and found Bella. Bella was Tanya's roommate. She hates him instantly; he is amazed with her, but slowly, she softens up to him. Eight years later, they are still best friends, and she goes on a trip to Scotland for six weeks. While she's there, he realizes that he loves her, so he plans on telling her as soon as she comes back. But when she comes back, she has big news for him: she's engaged, and she wants him to be the maid of honor! Before the wedding, he has to figure out a way for her to love him and not get married. (I will make some very little changes that don't follow the movie)

EPOV

**Halloween Party at Lexington University-2000**

I was walking up to our final class Halloween party. Dressed as Bill Clinton, I had a mask on, which was an advantage – Lauren and Jessica wouldn't be all over me. Don't get me wrong, I like those girls, but right now I was supposed to be meeting my _current_ project, Tanya. She said she had a surprise for me, and that I was to meet her in her dorm.

I couldn't wait for tonight….Tanya would be another one of the many girls that I would be with, sleep with, and move on.That's why I'm known as the "player" of the school; some girls ever complained, but some always got hurt when I would leave them.

Making my way up the steps, my sister, Alice, and my brother's girlfriend, Rosalie came up to me and said, "Jasper and Emmett have a message for you, and they wanted us to tell you 'go get 'em.' Honestly, do you men have to be such pigs? Ugh…well, we'll see you later!"

As I made my way up the stairway to Tanya's dorm I saw my sister and my brother's girlfriend walk up to me.

"Hey Alice, hey Rosalie."

"Hey Edward," Alice started. "Jasper and Emmett have message for you, and they wanted us to tell you 'go get 'em.' Honestly, do you men have to be such pigs? Ugh…well, we'll see you later!"

"Thanks, Alice." I responded. As I watched her and Rosalie leave, I couldn't help but wonder at how my little black-haired sister and Rosalie, who had long blonde hair, could have so much knowledge about fashion. Alice had picked out great costumes for Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Let me tell you, she _loved_ to shop, which is why she volunteered to choose everyone's costume, but I bought my own costume ahead of time, because she always bought me costumes that I really didn't enjoy wearing.

Anyway, by the time I refocused myself on getting to Tanya, I had reached dorm room number 359. This was it. When I opened the door, I could see a body in bed. I thought Tanya was trying to trick me by "sleeping," so I stripped down to my boxers, hopped on the bed, and said, "Ok, Tanya, time to have the best night of your life!" But, I got no response, so I shook her slightly, and I repeated, "Tanya?"

She groggily responded, "Hmmm?" As she turned around, we both looked at each other and screamed, "Ahhhhh!" We shot out of the bed, and I tried to cover myself with the blanket in front of this stranger. She was definitely not Tanya; this girl had beautiful brown eyes and hair, and full, red lips that I could just kiss. But as she screamed, "What the hell are you doing in here?!" I noticed that she now had a huge bat in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa…I'm just Edward…I thought you were Tanya, but I'm guessing not. Who are you?" I said nervously. She slowly relaxed her grip on the bat, but did not let go of it.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. So you were Tanya's date tonight. Figures. Last time I saw her, she had already gone through two beers, and was down by the pool," she said.

But before I could respond, the door opened, and there was Tanya in nothing but underwear and another guy's shirt over her.

"Edward, there you are," she slurred, "I was looking for you."

Bella said, "Well, I don't want to interrupt this little night, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get coffee."

"Cool. Now, Edward, come here, baby." said Tanya as she pushed me on the bed.

"Wait, Tanya, no. I, uh, got to go. See you later." I got up and quickly followed Bella out before Tanya could react. She was probably too drunk to process what had just happened. As I walked out into the hallway, I could see Bella making her way to the stairs, "Bella, wait up!" I yelled.

She turned around and sighed, "What do you want?"

I looked at her weirdly, "Wow, can't I just have coffee with you and get to know you?"

"Um, no thanks, I already know who you are. You go through tons of girls every week. I don't need to know anymore than that," she said, turning back around slightly.

"Yeah, I know, but wait. I don't want to pass up an opportunity to have coffee with a beautiful girl," I said as I gently put a hand on her shoulder so she couldn't walk away as easily.

She blushed at my comment, and _wow_, she looked more beautiful when she blushed. Then she cursed and said quietly, "No, I'm not gonna be one of these girls who gets 'swooned' by Edward Cullen."

I was puzzled, usually girls liked me, but Bella was determined. The more she talked, the more she amazed me. I would have to get her to trust me because I didn't want to ruin this friendship. If she even let me be her friend. So I said to her, "Ok, well, can we at least get to know each other better?" And I have her my dazzling smile, which of course, she blushed at once again.

She hesitated, "Ok…I'll give you a chance, but nothing more. Just friends!

I agreed, "As long as I get to be your friend, I'm fine with that."

So we stayed up talking until Bella realized with wide eyes, "Oh my gosh, it's four in the morning! I should probably get back to my dorm 'cause I have an exam tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for keeping you up, but we did learn a lot about each other, other than my 'sleeping record,'" I responded.

She laughed, "Yup. Well, I'll see you around, Edward."

"Okay," I said, but before I could say anything more, she walked back to her dorm leaving me thinking that maybe I could have a girl just be my friend and not use her. I didn't want to mess this up, because I was just gaining her trust and didn't want to ruin that.

* * *

**how'd you like the first chapter?? the next chapter is gonna fastforward 8 years when they're best friends like the movie and the real drama starts happening later. PLEASE review!! i would really like to hear what you guys have to say. **

**xoxo**

**sara**


	2. Big News

**Hey everyone! omg thank you so much for the people who reviewed and added me on their story alert/favorite list! **

**Which is: Eddielover101, hyacinthgirl18, Kelly, sli723, bella27137, Impatient, oh-my-edward, doenutl, Lorin, IheartTHEcullens, Riley-Lillian-Tracy-Armstrong, SandraDee513, you ll never guess who**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks again! **

**Also, thanks once again to my beta Abi or aka random.clumsy.vampire. you rock abi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the movie Made of Honor**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Made of Honor

Ch. 2

**New York City-2008**

**EPOV**

"Edward, that was wonderful. Will I see you tomorrow?" Michelle asked.

I got up and put on some clothes, "No, Michelle. You know my rules. I won't call you until next weekend."

She tried giving me the puppy face and whined, "Why not?"

"Because. You know how I am." I said. "See you later."

So I got my car keys and glasses and headed out. I didn't worry about Michelle because all of the girls knew my routine. They would let themselves out when they were done, and we would usually meet up again a week later – that's how I had time to see all the ladies in my life every week. It's been this way ever since college, but I actually kept a good friendship with one girl. Her name was Bella Swan. We became best friends in college, and we were never more, because she pushed me away. I respected and liked her for that.

I was supposed to meet Bella for our ritual on Saturday. We would shop at the little vintage stores downtown, walk around, and then go to our favorite Chinese restaurant. But first, I headed down to get my Mocha Frappuccino from Starbucks like I did every day. As I walked inside, I noticed this blonde lady, and we both smiled at each other. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was cute. When I ordered, I kept an eye on her reminding myself that I would somehow get her number. She was too good to pass up.

The Starbucks worker called my name, "Edward?"

"That's me."

But, when I looked for my cup, I didn't see it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I took your Frappuccino by mistake," said the blonde lady.

"Well, thanks for returning it." I gave her a dazzling smile and took my cup from her when I saw that there was writing on it.

"_Gloria. 222.555.0830" _

"Gloria," I smirked and looked up. She was heading out the door and gave me a last wink. This is easier than I thought it would be. I looked at my watch and left in a rush; I didn't want to be late meeting Bella.

I pulled up to the parking lot of New York's Chinatown and saw Bella smile at me from the store entrance.She was such a bubbly person that it made me smile too. Bella knew all about my women, but she would only meet some of them-and that was on a rare occasion. Her life was too sweet to have a lot of knowledge of my bad life. She was an angel compared to me because I was the one sleeping around. Bella never told me what she thought, because as my best friend, she would never bring me down like that. But today I had news that I knew she would not like. See, my mom and dad got divorced when I was a little boy, and ever since then my dad has gotten remarried and divorced five times. This was going to be his sixth, and Bella always accompanied me to the weddings. I was always the best man, but I never knew most of the people there so Bella was great company when she came-even though she hesitated each time I pleaded for her to come. She and I both knew that the women my dad married were gold diggers who were after my dad's fortune that he made as CEO of the oil company. Unfortunately, he was blind to that. He said that he loved every woman he married, but it always ended 1 or 2 months later. So you can imagine how anxious I was when Bella and I were looking at vintage jewelry.

"So…guess what."

"What?" she said while looking at a necklace.

"My dad's getting married again, and…I was wondering if you'd go with me.

"What! Again?" Now I had her complete attention.

"Please? I promise you this'll be the last wedding we'll go to."

"Edward, you said that last time."

"I know, but I mean it this time." But we both knew I was lying. "This lady is only 27 years younger than him. That's better than his last marriage."

She walked over to the earring booth trying to avoid me. So, I begged once more, "Please, Bella?"

Bella looked at me and gave me a long, thoughtful look.

"Please?" I asked once more.

She glanced at me and sighed, "Fine, Edward-"

I interrupted her joyfully, "Yes, thank you!" And gave her a huge hug

"_But_ you cannot leave me alone this time like you did last time when you left with that waitress."

I put her down and smiled, "Of course not. I'll be with you all night."

"Ok, Edward…don't make me regret going."

"I promise you."

So with that, we both walked down to "Red Chopsticks" the Chinese restaurant that we loved. On the way there, many women gave me smiles, winks, and "call me" signals, but Bella just laughed and rolled her eyes because she was so used to all of it. This one woman, whose name was Victoria, actually stopped me and said, "If you aren't with _her_," she looked pointedly and viciously at Bella, "then can I have your number?"

While Bella had to bite her lips to keep herself from laughing, I gave Victoria my phone number. When Victoria left, she waved and batted her eyes at me, and Bella told me, "I almost asked her if she had something in her eyes."

I laughed and said to her, "See, Bella, this is why you're my best friend: because you put up with my busy love life."

"Well, I've been used to it since college-remember? But let's not talk about that right now 'cause I'm hungry!

I laughed and opened the door for her to the restaurant.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"No problem, Miss Swan."

We went up to the maitre'D** (AN: for those who don't know who that is, it's a person at a restaurant who helps the customers) **Vinny, to get our table. Bella and I were here so often, that Vinny never failed to have our corner booth open.

"Bella! Edward! How're my favorite customers?"

I smiled, "Hey, Vinny. We're just busy with our lives as always."

"Especially Edward." Bella laughed

"Ha Ha, you guys." I said. Both of them liked to tease me that I was always busy with ladies.

Vinny smiled, "Edward, remind me of the story of how you met Bella, I still can't believe you two are just best friends."

"Well, Bella wasn't one of the girls who liked me at first, and now it works out fine just being friends."

Bella and I both smiled at each other then I said, "We'll talk to you later, Vinny."

As we sat down, I could tell Bella was thinking.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking about my job that's all."

"Is everything fine? You didn't get fired did you?"

"No! I, well, I might have to do a report in Scotland for….six weeks…"

"What! That long?"

"Edward, please, calm down. I said _might_. At this point it's only a maybe."

"But I don't want you to go. What am I going to do without you for six weeks?"

"You'll have all your dates. Plus, you have your guy friends on the basketball team."

"Bella, it's not the same without you. You're like a breath of fresh air."

She blushed. "Thanks. But, right now, let's enjoy lunch, because it's only a possibility. It's not for sure."

"Ok…"

So, she ordered her usual non-fat entrée from the menu. That's another thing I liked about her. She was healthy the right way and not like some of the women I was with who were anorexic or bulimic.

When we finished eating, I opened the door for her as we walked back out back into the crowded streets of New York City. We said our good-byes, exchanged a hug, and I whispered, "Bella, I hope you don't have to go."

"I know, Edward. I don't want to go either; it'll probably be boring. But if my job tells me I have to, then I have to go. I'll call you later, OK?"

"Sounds good and, Bella, my dad's wedding is next week, so don't forget!"

"I won't, Edward." She smiled. "Bye."

Walking back to my apartment, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if Bella really did have to go. She said it was a possibility, and I would know in the next week or two. I shouldn't worry so much, right? Or should I…

**Hope you enjoyed this ch! I'll try to update as soon as i can ok? But..if you review, it'll make me go faster. so please review!!**

**xoxo**

**sara**


	3. Final Decision

**Ok, I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I'm especially sorry to bella27137, Eddielover101, and, sli723 cause you guys reviewed again and are absolutely awesome! It's been really hectic, and I'm now getting a chance to update.**

**Thanks Abi for being my beta!**

* * *

Made of Honor

Ch. 3

**EPOV**

I woke up -again- after only three hours of sleep. Today was my father's wedding, but I kept on thinking about Bella and how I didn't want her to go to Scotland. I knew what I needed to do: go talk to my guys on the basketball team. They were always there for me, and we played when we could.

I got ready, and headed towards to the gym. On my way, I called Emmett.

Emmett picked up on the first ring, "Talk to me."

"Hey, are you coming today?"

"Yeah, I've got Jasper with me too. Alice let him go 'cause she, Rose, and Bella are spending some time together."

"They are?"

"Yup, and speaking of Bella, Rose says she might have to go to Scotland."

"_Maybe._ She _might_ have to go, so I'd rather not think about it."

"Is little Eddie gonna miss Bella?"

"I just don't want her to go, ok? We'll talk about it later; I'm in the parking lot."

"OK, see you inside." And he hung up.

I went inside and found Mike, Tyler, and Ben. They played with us each weekend, and Jasper and Emmett were on my team. As I put down my bag, this guy, Will, came up to me and asked, "Need an extra player?"

I looked at him and held back laughter as I looked at his outfit. He had shorts like they wore in the 80's and was wearing goggles.

"No, I think we have enough."

"Oh, ok. I'll be over here if you need me."

"You do that."

By that time, Edward and Jasper had arrived. We got into our groups and started playing. I didn't play as well as I usually did. But that's because I was distracted this time. At the end of the hour, Ben's team had won.

Mike asked me, "Hey, man, you ok?"

Emmett smirked, "He's just sad 'cause Bella might have to go to Scotland for six weeks."

"Shut up Emmett. I just don't want to be stuck with you."

"We-"

Jasper interrupted, "Stop! You two, grow up. Emmett, you know they're best friends. How would you feel if your best friend might leave for six weeks?"

"I guess you're right. Sorry Edward."

"It's ok. After all, it's only a maybe. But right now, I have to go get ready for my father's wedding."

Emmett asked, "Another one?"

"Yeah her name's Clara. At least she's not as young as the others."

They all laughed.

"Later everyone."

"Bye."

As I walked away, I could hear Emmett and Tyler making bets at how long this marriage would last.

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**BPOV**_

"So does Edward know you might be gone for six weeks?" Asked Alice.

Rosalie smirked, "Yeah, wouldn't want to separate you two."

I glared at her. We were having a girl's day, and they were asking me questions about my possible trip.

"I told him yesterday. He didn't seem to take it too well that I might have to leave him for six weeks. Edward kept on saying 'What am I going to do without you.' And I told him that he had his women that he could keep busy with."

Alice snorted, "You got that right."

Rosalie laughed at her comment. "Well, now he'll see that he should be with you."

I stared at her. "You're joking right? Edward and I have always been friends, and that's all we'll ever be. Besides, he doesn't like to commit."

"Wouldn't you call what you have right now a commitment?"

"No, it's a friendship thing." But I saw the look that Alice and Rosalie gave each other.

"What? Come on, you two both know that Edward and I are too good of friends to go that far. I'm not like the girls he dates," I continued.

Rosalie sighed, "Ok…"

Alice just shook her head at me, "Mm hmm…sure…"

I just shook my head, and we just kept on talking about random things -mostly shopping-until my phone rang. I told Alice and Rosalie that I would be right back because I needed to take the call. It was my boss.

"Hello?"

"Isabella. Hi. It's Tom, and I called because I have some news for you."

"Is it about the report in Scotland?"

"Yes, and it turns out that you're the one who's going to Scotland for six weeks."

"Oh! Really? That's great. I've always wanted to go there." I was happy, but I wasn't sure how Edward would react. He hadn't seemed very fond of the idea earlier.

"Ok, well, your plane leaves Monday at 11 o'clock."

"Thanks. Wow, that's so soon!"

"I know, but they want you out there as soon as possible."

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back inside to see Alice and Rose giving each other pedicures -again. But when I came inside and without looking up, Alice asked, "Who was that?"

"My boss."

Rosalie looked up, "Wait, and was it about your job?"

"Yup and…."

"And?"

"I'm going to Scotland!"

"Really! That's great! Wait…you're happy right?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I just don't know how to tell Edward."

Alice exclaimed, "You can think about that later. Right now think of all the shops!"

Of course that would be Alice's reaction. She's always thinking about clothes. It drives her brother Emmett insane.

I said, "Well, I gotta go get ready for Mr. Cullen's wedding."

"Again?" They both asked at the same time.

I laughed, "Yeah. I feel bad for Edward having to see his Dad get used by these women."

Alice nodded, "I know. See you later, Bella! Let us know how it goes when you tell Edward."

"Bye!"

I walked out of Alice's apartment and headed down to my car. As I drove back to my condo, I kept on thinking that about how I was going to tell Edward. I knew I couldn't tell him at his dad's wedding; that would be too much for him. But, I did have to tell him soon if today was Saturday, and I was leaving Monday.

When I got to my condo, I got ready and put on my dress. It was light aqua with thick straps and fit perfectly around my body.** (pic on profile)** I put big curls in my hair, put on mascara and eye liner. As I finished, I looked in the mirror, checked myself over, and got my stuff together. I went down to my car and thought _okay, here I go. I hope Edward will take it well…_

_**EPOV**_

I put on my tux and quickly added come cologne on because I had to meet my father earlier at the Church. He wanted to ask me my opinion on the wedding, and of course I hated it, but I always told him I was happy for him. So when I combed back my hair and finished, I raced out and got into my car. I sped down the street, parked near the Church, and went inside to find my father and his lawyer in the side hallway.

"Edward! My boy!"

"Hey dad. Who's John talking to?"

"He's talking to Clara's lawyer. We're doing the pre-nup." **(Prenuptial agreement)**

I heard John talking about Dad's money and that she would only get to keep the things my dad bought her in case of a divorce. She wouldn't get any of his fortune, though I could hear John and Clara's lawyer talking about that. I was glad that John was putting up a fight this time; she must be mad, I thought.

My dad interrupted my thoughts when he said, "Edward, you think this is lucky number six?"

"I hope so, dad. I want you to find a woman you can live with. But Clara could be my sister."

"I know, but she is such a beautiful and lovely lady."

"Well, if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you"

Then my dad told John, "Make sure you include that I'll accept five times a week."

John said, "He'll take five times. Oh, I see." He turned to us and said, "She said two."

"Three."

"He says three. Is that fine? Ok."

I then realized that they were talking about how many times a week they would have sex. My dad includes it in the pre-nup all the time. That's how I knew all these women were gold diggers.

"Mr. Cullen, the pre-nup is all finished all you have to do is sign it, and we'll have Clara sign it later"

"Thank you, John. Now, Edward, tell me: how's my Bella doing?"

"She's great as always…but she might have to go to Scotland for work. I can't stand my best friend leaving me for six weeks."

"Sounds to me like you really care about her."

"Yeah, as a friend."

"You know what I mean."

"Dad! How many times do I have to tell you: Bella isn't one of those girls? She's just my friend."

"Well, if you don't hurry, I'm going to make her my sixth wife!" He laughed.

"Funny, dad. Let's just go because you're supposed to be getting married in five minutes."

"Right. Just think about what I said."

He went down the aisle and stood waiting for his future bride. I was paired up with one of Clara's friends, who didn't look bad. But, I was trying to look for Bella. She promised me she would be here, but all I could see was my dad's co-workers and friends. When I got

to the altar, I turned around to see the whole Church, and I saw Bella. I smiled at her, and she waved back, but then Clara was walking down the aisle, so everybody looked at her.

An hour and a half later, the wedding ended. I rode down to the hotel where the reception was. My dad looked happy when he and Clara arrived. _Oh how I hope this works out_, I thought. I don't think I could handle another wedding. But I had yet to find Bella. Although Clara's friend was looking at me, and she came up to me and said, "I'm Leila. Dance with me."

I smiled, "Sure."

So we danced, until I saw Bella, and I told Leila, "Sorry, but I have to go."

"But I have a room here…and we could go there."

As much as that tempted me, I promised I wouldn't leave Bella tonight.

"No, thanks. I have to go talk to someone."

I walked over to where Bella was sitting and gave her a big hug. "There you are! You look great!

She smiled, "Well, it looked like you were busy over there."

"What? Leila? She's just another woman in my life. Hardly even that."

"I see."

"Are you ok? You sound a little distracted."

She looked up at me and sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just enjoy this party."

"Then let's go dance." I grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor.

For the rest of the night Bella and I danced, talked, and talked to my father. It was a lot of fun, but then I remembered about Scotland. I quickly asked Bella, "What about Scotland!" The music was so loud I had to yell.

"What?" She said. I don't think she heard me. I would have to ask her later.

_**BPOV**_

"What about Scotland?" Edward asked me.

"What?" I said, using the loud music as an excuse that I couldn't hear him.

I regretted this conversation the whole night. I think he was so distracted by the wedding that he forgot about Scotland, which, I'm glad because it gave me time to think about how I was going to tell him. It made me sad to think I would leave Edward for six weeks, but I'm sure he wouldn't miss me. He had all his women. But Edward interrupted my thoughts and asked, "Bella the reception's over. Do you want me to take you to your car?"

"Sure."

We didn't even enter the elevator when Edward asked me again, "So… have you heard anything about Scotland?"

I was quiet for a second.

"Bella?"

"Actually, Edward, I got a call from my boss today."

"And?"

"He told me I'm going to Scotland on Monday."

"What! That soon!"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was the one chosen to go."

"I know. I'm happy for you, but I'm going to really miss you Bella. You're my best friend, Bella. We haven't really been gone from each other that long."

"Yeah, but this is my chance to prove myself to my boss!"

"Sorry. I don't mean to bring you down. This Scotland news is great for you. I just want you to be happy."

She looked at me, "Thanks, Edward. I hope you know I'll miss you a lot too ok.

Bella opened the car to her door. _Wow, _I thought, _I didn't even notice we were already at her car. I must have been so caught up in the conversation._

Before she got in she said, "Will you take me to the airport, Edward? I can't leave without saying a real goodbye to my best friend."

"Of course I'll be there."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later ok)? Oh and by the way, you have to be at my apartment by eight thirty because my plane leaves at eleven."

"Sure. See you later."

She got in her car, and I waved sadly at Bella. It was going to be a hard six weeks. I just hope I could make it.

_**Monday**_

_**EPOV**_

I arrived at Bella's condo at eight thirty. She was already waiting for me downstairs. I looked at her two big bags.

"Let me guess. Alice?"

She laughed, "Yeah, you guessed it. She took me shopping yesterday."

"At least you'll be fashionable there."

The car ride there was kind of quiet knowing she was leaving for six weeks, but we soon got to the airport. I pulled up into the loading zone, got out, and got her bags. They really were heavy.

"Thanks, Edward. I really will miss you a lot, and I hope you know that. I'll call you as soon as I can if I can find some service up there."

"I know, Bella. I'll call you too to check up on you. Don't forget about me ok?"

Bella laughed, "That's not possible."

I embraced her in a huge hug. "Have fun!"

She grabbed her bags, "It won't be fun without you!"

She smiled and waved. I waved back.

Driving to my apartment I thought _this is going to be a long six weeks._

**Ok, it's gonna be lonely for Edward!! Tell me what you think and review please!**

**Also, in writing the next ch. do you want me to write about how Edward is doing the first week? or from Bella's POV in Scotland? just tell me in a review. thanks!!**

**xoxo**

**sara**


	4. FirstSecond Week

**Ohmigosh!! Thank you guys for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, author alerts, favorites!! I was so happy when I got them. **

**First, I forgot to tell you guys that in the last ch. I decided to make Edward an only child, so Alice and Emmett are siblings, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins. It was easier that way.**

**Second, lol. My close friend, brit, told me that she saw another person doing the same story as me. And I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm not copying that person, she started her story july 31, and I started mine july 9. I'm doing mine differently, so it's not as predictable as the other story. so thanks to everyone who reviews for me and likes my story! You're awesome!**

**Third, I decided that for each week, I would give you guys both POV's since I got mixed preferences.**

**Thanks, Abi, for being an awesome beta!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Made of Honor movie.**

* * *

Made of Honor

Ch 4

_**One week later…**_

_**EPOV**_

I was right. It's only been a week, and I miss Bella a lot. But I'm experiencing two problems: The calls I made to Bella wouldn't go through; I hadn't talked to her since she left, and none of the girls I've been with have made me happier. I know, I know – what a surprise. They're just not like Bella. The dates have been horrible. Either they talk too much, stuff themselves with food, complain, or are always on their phones – not even paying attention.

_**Tuesday**_

_Gloria and I were walking along Westward Avenue. I called her back because I figured that this way I wouldn't be lonely while Bella was gone. I insisted that we go the vintage market, so I could feel better by doing what Bella and I always do. We weren't even in the store for ten _

_minutes when Gloria started whining, "Edward, why do we have to be here. Let's go get some Starbucks."_

"_But, I want to look at this jewelry. If you don't want to be here then leave."_

_She turned quiet and started texting on her phone. I continued to look at the necklaces that Bella had just touched last week, when all of a sudden, Gloria starts laughing hysterically, then texting, looking at her phone, laughing, then texting back. _

_It got on my nerves, so I finally told her, "Gloria, just stop!"_

_She looked shocked for a second then started laughing and said, "Oh, Edward."_

_I sighed to myself and thought, Oh, boy…this is going to be a long date…_

**(Still flashback) Wednesday**

_I was with Danielle today. It was lunch time, and I was planning on taking her to Red Chopsticks. My plan was to take all these girls to places I had been with Bella, so I wouldn't be that lonely, but so far that wasn't working. We entered the restaurant and Vinny saw me, "Edward! How're you today. Wait, where's Bella? And who's this?"_

_I laughed, "First, I'm ok. Bella's in Scotland right now for her job," I said sadly, "This is Danielle, my date."_

_He wasn't smiling anymore, "Bella's not with you? And you let her go to Scotland? Well, all I have to say is maybe you shouldn't be so blind because you never know what might happen with Bella over there."_

"_Be blind about what?"_

"_Oh, nothing…you'll figure it out soon."_

_I had a confused look on my face and so did Danielle._

"_What is he talking about?" Danielle said._

"_I have no idea. Let's go eat."_

_I led her over to the table, and our server soon came with the table of food._

_I started saying, "Hi, I'll have some of your-_

"_Um, excuse me, Edward, but ladies go first."_

_I gave her a weird look while she ordered. Then I got even more disgusted when Danielle started ordering, "I want your fried dumplings, fried rice, fried noodles, and fried chicken."_

_Everything fried?_

_The waiter said, "I'm sorry, but we don't have any fried chicken. But we do have some orange chicken."_

"_I don't care if you don't have it. You'll get some for me." She snapped. _

_I looked at her in shock. I've never seen this side of the girls before. I was having a weird week so far. _

**(Another Flashback) Friday**

My date with Carol seems to be going well,_ I thought…but I spoke too soon. _

_I invited her to see a Broadway show at night. She looked amazing, and I was planning on taking her back to my apartment later._

_During the car ride there, she talked non-stop about shopping, clothes, make-up, and herself. It was getting on my nerves, and every time I tried to get a word in, she would always talk louder or just say 'excuse me.'_

_It got worse when she kept on whispering to me during the show, or laughing at the parts that weren't even funny. Everybody around us kept on saying, "Shh!" And giving us glares. I tried to calm her down, but nothing helped; even security was called down to quiet her down. I had to take matters into my own hand and said, "Carol, I don't feel so good. I think we should leave."_

_Much to my dismay, she started babbling away again, "Oh, is it a headache, stomachache, pain, migraine? You'll need some Advil, or Tylenol."_

_When we got to the streets, I hailed a taxi, and told her that she should probably go home by herself tonight. I walked away before she could protest. Driving home, I sighed, thinking about my bizarre week. _

**End of Flashback**

_Oh, how I miss Bella_, I thought. With Bella being gone, my heart didn't feel right. I felt like

my other half was missing. And the weird part was that I didn't know why I was feeling this way…

**BPOV (In Scotland)**

My first week here was great! I absolutely loved all the green, tall mountains, the people, and I would have to tell Alice about all the cute little boutiques. I didn't regret coming here, well, besides leaving Edward. I hadn't talked to him since I left. There was bad reception here, and I felt bad, but he was probably having the time of his life with his dates.

For my work, I had to meet clients and make a report about the lots of land that people had available to buy. I was heading down the street when I came upon a café. I decided to get some coffee and spotted their version of a "pay phone" and thought that maybe I should try calling Edward. I dialed the long-distance number, and it started ringing. On the third ring, I heard his voice, "Hello?"

"Edward! It's me Bella!"

"Oh my God, finally. I've been trying so hard to get a hold of you. I really miss you, Bella. It's so boring without you."

I smiled, "I miss you too. Scotland is so beautiful, Edward. The place is amazing."

"I'm glad you're having a good time."

"Thanks. I can't wait to go home, but I'll miss this place. It really is a nice place to live."

"What?! You're not moving there right?" He started to panic.

"Of course not! I'm just playing around with you." I heard the waiter telling me my coffee was ready. "Edward, I know this was short, but I have to go. I'll call you soon okay? I promise"

"Aw, ok. Talk to you later. Bye, Bella."

"Bye." I hung up and went to retrieve me coffee.

Walking down the street, I thought about Edward. I had to admit, I missed him a lot. I never felt this, and I didn't know what it was either. But I had to concentrate on my work. I had survived my first week, and I didn't want my home sickness to bother my trip.

So I got in my small rental car, and started the long drive to one of my clients. It started raining heavily while I was driving through the mountains which soon formed mud. I had to drive slower which was not good because I didn't want to be late for my appointment.

When I came across a huge, deep mud puddle, my car all of a sudden got stuck. As hard as I pressed on the gas pedal, it would only throw more mud across the car. And to make it even worse, a huge herd of sheep were crossing and wouldn't leave. I sighed. This couldn't possibly get worse I thought, but then I saw a shadow coming towards me. It was a tall shadow. I didn't know if I should be scared or lucky.

The figure came closer and pulled up next to me. I lowered my window and found myself facing a man with blonde hair, and brown eyes on a horse. He was very attractive.

"Hello. Are you Isabella?

How did he know my name? "Yes I am…and who are you?

"I am Mark Paisley."

"OH! So you're the client I was supposed to meet."

"Yes. When the storm came, I figured that you would need help, so I came looking for you." He smiled. "And I'm glad I came, because I came upon quite a beautiful person."

I blushed. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

We smiled at each other until I realized that I was staring at him.

"Oh, excuse me."

He laughed, "No problem. The rain has lightened up a little bit. I could take you back to the house, so we could still have our meeting."

"Sure, I'd like that."

He went around the side of the car and started pushing the car out of the puddle. _Wow, _I thought, _He's really strong…_

"There you go. All you need to do now is just follow me down the road. I'll send you a signal if there's another puddle ahead."

"Sounds good to me."

He rode ahead of me, and I found myself staring at his muscles…_Wait! I shouldn't think that. He's a business partner._

As if he could read my mind, he turned around and winked at me. He pointed ahead of the road, and I saw a huge castle that looked like it had been built in the 1800's. It was beautiful.

I lowered the window and shouted, "Oh my God! You live there?"

"Yes, I think I forgot to mention that I'm the Duke of Scotland."

My jaw dropped in awe. Could this man be any more perfect? Wait…did I just say that?

"Wow. That's incredible."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

We went inside the castle grounds and I parked the car. He came to the door and opened it for me.

"What a gentleman."

He smiled, "It's what I like to do for women like you."

Mark took me inside, and I was instantly amazed. The castle was huge! There were maids and butlers everywhere, ornate decorations, and items that looked very expensive. In the back were a beautiful garden, tennis courts, and a gigantic pool. I could have gotten lost in this castle.

Mark interrupted my thoughts. "You like it?" He smiled.

"Like it? This place is amazing!"

"Should we continue with the business?"

Oh, I forgot! "Yeah."

"Ok, we can go into the family room."

He brought me into a big room with a stunning chandelier hanging from the top.

"Please sit."

"Thanks. So, my boss wanted me to come and ask you about the land. He said that there could be a lot of vegetation since…." I noticed that he was staring at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Um, ok."

I continued telling him about my report here, until I finally got tired of his staring.

"Seriously, is there something in my teeth?"

"No, I just can't help but look at you."

I blushed, "Thanks, I guess."

"Isabella-"

"Please call me Bella."

He smiled. "Ok, Bella. I had a question."

"Yes?"

"You live in New York, right?"

"Yeah."

He mumbled, and I could only make out the words, 'taking' and 'chance'.

"Well, I know that we've only met, and we're clients, but I have a feeling that if I don't ask you right now, I'll regret it forever."

Where was he taking this? "What is it?"

"Bella, I would love it if we went on a date Saturday night."

Oh, wow. I didn't expect this. But I sure was happy right now. I couldn't believe he was asking me! I didn't think he would go for women like me.

"I…Well, I know I'm leaving in six weeks, but who knows what might happen. So I would love to go on a date with you, Mark."

"Great!" He smiled, took my hand, and kissed it.

He was so sweet. I wondered how this was going to work out.

**EPOV (2****nd**** week)**

I woke up with a big headache. My dates last week were the problem that gave me one. It was such a bad week, and the only good thing was that I got to talk to Bella over the phone once. Bella…saying her name made me miss her even more. I was so confused right now. Never have I wanted Bella to be at my side this much.

I went to go watch TV but soon decided to call Bella. I looked at my watch and calculated the time difference. It was 6:30 p.m. her time which meant I could call her. Grabbing my phone, I dialed her cell.

It took her six rings to pick up, and what I heard was weird.

_Giggle, _"Oh, hello?"

"Hey, um, Bella? It's Edward."

"Edward? Oh! Hi!"

"I was calling to see how you were doing."

"I'm having such a great time here." _Giggle_

What was with all the laughing? "Is someone with you right now?"

"Yeah, a client of mine. He's the Duke of Scotland."

I heard her say something to her client, "Oh, stop it." She laughed.

"Bella? Is this not a good time?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. What'd you want to talk about?" _Giggle_

She was so distracted, and I got really mad. "I have to go, actually. Bye." And I hung up on her. She probably hadn't even noticed that I hung up on her because she was so busy laughing and being with her client. I've never hung up on her like that before. But I didn't want to hear anymore of her giggling with 'the Duke of Scotland.' Why would she be on a date with him? He was probably just using her. I knew she would dump him when she came back to New York, which made me happy. She would come back here, and everything would be back to normal. I mean, why should I care if she's on a date with some guy? I just want my Bella back. Wait; did I just call her _my _Bella? She was only my best friend, and I would never feel that way about her, right? I was so confused right now.

* * *

**So, did you like it?! Poor Edward, so confused...and Bella's getting swept off her feet over there! Tell me what you think!! **

**P.S. Breaking Dawn was a good book!**

**REVIEW!! xoxo**

**sara**


	5. Final Weeks

**Hey! Ok. i want to apologize for not getting this out here soone, but I would have updated last week except for 2 things. **

**1) I started school last week. I know...you're like what the heck?**

**and 2) something's wrong with my DocX and stuff...but anyways**

**here's your fifth ch. the one you've been waiting for!!**

**and thanks to my beta Abi..who i'm sad to say has to leave me because she has such a busy life and can't beta anymore. but she was awesome! so for any of you who want/ would be willing to beta my story then thanks!!**

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

Made of Honor

Ch 5

**Third week**

**APOV**

My phone was ringing, and the caller ID had some long distance number which meant it could only be…"Bella!" I screamed into the phone.

"Jeez, Alice. Calm down," She laughed.

"Sorry! I just got really excited knowing it was you!"

"I know; I miss you too, Alice. I'm sorry that I haven't called in such a long time! I've been so busy over here."

"Really? I hope you've been busy shopping!"

"I have, Alice, I wish you were here. You would absolutely die in the boutiques."

I squealed. "Oh, Bella! I'm fighting the urge to go over there right now. I trust that you have been shopping wisely and you're bringing back clothes?"

Bella laughed "Yes, you've taught me well, Alice. But, I have to tell you something."

I started to worry. Was it something bad? "What is it?"

"I met someone!"

"Ohmigod, no way! Is he hot?"

"Not only that…but he's the Duke of Scotland! He is such a gentleman. We've had some very romantic dates already."

I gasped, "The Duke of Scotland? Wow, Bella! I thought you went out there to do business-huh? What's his name?"

"Mark Paisley. Actually," She chuckled, "He was a client that I met."

"You work fast over there, Bella."

"Aw, come on, Alice. No teasing."

"Have you told Edward?"

"Well, when I was on a date with Mark, Edward had called, but I don't even remember our conversation. I was a bit distracted, and I think he hung up on me. Wait a minute. Why would it even matter if Edward knew? He's probably too busy with his dates to even care."

I went silent.

"Alice? Hello?"

"Bella, Edward hasn't been himself since last week. As far as I know, he's been in his apartment all the time. And Randy, the hotel security man, told me he hasn't seen any lady go up there. Even Emmett told me that when he calls Edward, all he does is get worked up over you in Scotland." I thought to myself, _Hmm, maybe he's starting to realize his true feelings._

"Really? Oh…"

"Yeah."

Bella sounded distracted now, "Um, Alice. I have to go. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Okay, we send our love from here too, Bella. Bye."

The line went dead. Bella and Edward were both acting different. Even though I'm happy for Bella that she's having a great time with Mark, I just wish she would have been more caring toward Edward during her phone call. I sighed. Only three more weeks. We'll see what happens!

**EPOV**

It's been a week since I've talked to Bella. I can't believe she's with that Duke. She shouldn't be with him. That man doesn't deserve her attention! "Oh, Bella," I moaned out loud into my apartment, "Why'd you have to go?" I leaned back into my couch and thought everything out. I need Bella right now. Her being away from me hurts my so badly. I've never experienced this before. Was everyone right? Could I actually have feelings on the best friend I've had for eight

years? That was one of my famous rules. I never committed or loved anyone. But, could this be my first change ever? All of my emotions led me to believe one thing. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think I love Isabella Marie Swan. Oh my God. Did I just say that? I needed to talk to my guys right now.

I sent a text to every one of them to meet me at the gym-pronto. I got ready and speeded down to the gym. I had to talk things over with them and express myself.

I set down my bag and waited for the guys. In ten minutes, they had all arrived. They were happy to see me since I had been in my apartment for a while.

"Hey, man!" Emmett said. "What's the sudden rush for?"

I grabbed a basketball and started dribbling it around the court. I could feel them watching me.

Tyler asked, "Edward, you ok?"

I stopped dribbling the ball.

"You, guys." I let a moment of silent pass by. "I think there's more to life than just sleeping around."

They looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Emmett and Mike doubled over in laughter and tried to catch their breath.

Ben, still laughing, "Edward, seriously, is this the real you? The real Edward would never say that."

"Yeah, come on. I'm serious! I think…I know…well." How was I going to say this? "I'm in love with Bella…."

That got them to stop laughing.

Jasper asked, "Really, Edward?"

Emmett yelled, "Yes! Tyler, you owe me fifty bucks!"

"You two bet on this too?"

"I couldn't resist the opportunity."

"What was the bet?"

"That you would crack before Bella came home." He said smugly.

I frowned at him. "Well, I really do…I've never felt this way about someone before."

"I'm happy that you admitted that, Edward." Jasper said.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"So, are you going to tell her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I want to when she comes back. Right now, though, she's going out with some 'Duke of Scotland' guy.

"Ouch." Ben said.

"I know. But I know it won't last. Hopefully she'll realize that she wants to be with me."

Emmett chuckled, "Well, dude, is she gonna believe you? You've never said the word love to anyone, and you're always with other women."

"I hope to God she does. We'll see…"

**Fourth Week**

It's past the halfway mark for Bella to come home! I was really happy. But I knew I had to call Alice and ask her what to do.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice, it's Edward. I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, since Bella's been gone. I've discovered that I-I'm in love with Bella."

That's when Alice started squealing. "Oh. My. God! I knew this day would come. That week you locked yourself up is when I knew. Does Jasper know?"

"Kind of…yeah." I answered sheepishly. "But don't get mad at him for not telling you. I asked him and Emmett not to tell you because I wanted to tell you."

"I _have_ to call Rosalie and tell her. She's gonna freak!"

Then she got quiet.

"Alice?"

"I'm here. Edward, Bella told me that you know about Mark?" Him again!

"So that's his name. Yeah, I was the lucky one who got to talk to her while she was on a date with him."

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry."

"Well Jasper, being the positive one, told me I shouldn't worry because he lives in Scotland, and she lives in New York. It'll never work out. And I plan on telling her once she gets back."

"I'm glad that you've got a smile on your face for this."

"Yeah. Alice, I was so stupid to not realize this before. Did it really take all these women for me to figure out that I only loved Bella?"

She laughed. "How do you think we felt watching you with all the ladies? I can't believe Bella put up with you all this time."

"Maybe that's a sign."

"Maybe." I heard her smile in her answer.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a run. I'll talk to you later, Alice."

"Okay, I have to go get my nails done too, and then go shopping."

Typical Alice.

I laughed "Bye."

**Still Fourth Week**

**BPOV**

I was having the time of my life here in Scotland. Since I met Mark, he was the client that would support our company. He wasn't like any of the men back in New York: he knew how to treat a women, he respected me, and-plus- he was a Duke!

He had taken me on so many romantic dates-it was wonderful! I really liked Mark: so much that I didn't want to go back to New York. But, then I thought about all of my friends back home: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and _Edward…_

I hadn't talked to him ever since he called me two weeks ago. I sighed. It was my fault. He had called me when I was out with Mark, and I wasn't myself that night, so Edward hung up on me. And he wouldn't answer the phone calls I made to him in the days following. When Alice called me, she told me that Edward hadn't been outside of his apartment in over a week because he was

upset that I was in Scotland. So, you could imagine how anxious I was when I took a chance to call Edward.

On the second ring, Edward answered to my surprise.

"Bella?" He sounded nervous

I was relieved "Edward! Thanks for answering my phone call."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's just say I wasn't myself last time."

"No. I should have paid attention when you called. I was on a date with that client I told you about. Oh, Edward, can you believe it? Here in Scotland they actually have gentlemen!"

"What about me?"

"Of course. You've always been good to me. That's why you're my best friend."

He said. "I can't wait 'til you come home. I've got some news for you."

"Really? Couldn't you just tell me now?"

"It's better if I say it in person."

"Oh, okay. Can't wait then!"

"Where are you right now?" He asked

"I'm at Mark's castle right now."

"A castle?"

"Yeah, what an impression, right? It's very nice. I wish you could meet him Edward."

"Yeah, me too. Such a shame that you'll have to leave."

Was that sarcasm? Oh, well, I let it pass.

"I know! He is one of the most wonderful people I have ever met."

"What about me?"

"Calm down, Edward. I said _one_, not the only. You're my best friend. You've been one of my favorite people for such a long time."

I heard his smile in his answer. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Hey, I have to go now. But I promise to call you soon okay? And thanks for answering my phone call."

He sounded sad that I had to go. "Oh, sure. Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up.

I sank back down into the couch. Oh how I was going to miss all this. But, Mark was the one who kept on sulking. He had the cutest puppy face always saying, "Do you have to go?" But I

did. I couldn't just leave my friends in New York. If Edward was having a hard time with me being here for just six weeks, could you imagine if I was here forever?

Just then, Mark came towards me.

He kissed me. "Hey, beautiful."

I smiled. "Hey."

"Who were you just talking to?"

"Edward. My best friend I was telling you about."

"Oh, how's he doing?"

"Fine. He can't wait until I get home. Only two more weeks!"

"Remind me again why you have to go?"

"Because I can't just leave my life to come here."

"Yeah, but you could be with me."

He had a point. Wait, I couldn't get distracted by him. I really liked Mark, and he could be persuasive at times.

"I know. Well, who knows? We shouldn't worry about the future. Just live the present; It's a gift."

"Just like you. I believe that fate put you in my path, Bella."

"Fate…"

I flashed back to how weird fate had happened, and now look; I had an awesome best friend named Edward…

**Sixth Week**

Only a couple more days until I got to go home! Mark had asked me to meet him at local, fancy restaurant at 6 o'clock for a special date he had planned for me. I was nervous! I was wearing a black, knit dress that went right above my knees. When I got there, the maitre 'D escorted me to a table in the back, where Mark was waiting for me. He got up and drew back the chair for me.

I blushed. "Always a gentlemen."

"Anything for you." He murmured into my hair

Mark sat back down and we continued talking and eating. When we were done with dinner, and we were ordering dessert, Mark asked the waitress for some more wine too.

"Bella, I've been amazed by you ever since I met you. I've grown to love you more and more each day. And now that you're leaving for New York again, I can't imagine me being here without you."

I gasped. Ohmigod! I could tell where he was taking this. I was shaking with fear now.

"Plus, you're always telling me live the present, and don't worry about the future, but I do worry, because I can't see my future without you. So, Isabella Marie Swan, I would love it if you would be with me forever. Will you marry me?"

He looked at me, and I knew that I was gaping at him and crying at the same time.

"Mark, I love you too, and I've never felt this way about someone. I know you care about me very much, and my father taught me never to give up chances, and I know that if I go back now, I'll regret leaving you forever. So…yes, I would love to marry you."

I swear, when I said that, his smile grew so big, I thought his face was going to crack!

He grabbed me in a hug and started kissing me softly.

"Oh, Bella, now you'll be right next to me as the Lady of Scotland. We'll have a great life along with a great wedding."

I thought of something suddenly. "But wait, I have to go back right? To tell everyone?"

"Of course! I'm coming with you. I'll buy a plane ticket, and we'll announce the great news to everyone."

"You really are the best, Mark."

"I cannot wait until you'll be Isabella Paisley, Lady of Scotland."

"Yes! And I know of something that would make my wedding complete."

He looked curious. "What is that?"

I smiled really wide. "I want Edward Cullen to be my maid of honor!"

* * *

**GASP I know...it came! Poor edward...if only men weren't so blind sometimes! haha...soo..i promise for all those edward lovers out there, the next ch will be ALL edward! so tell me what you think! thanks to everyone who reviews! they make me day!**

**review!**

**xoxosara**


End file.
